


No Dying on His Watch

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [445]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2016  
> Word Count: 294  
> Prompt: “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”  
> Summary: "If you die on my watch, regardless of who's responsible, Rutledge will kill me."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately eighteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really, _really_ like writing this friendly banter between James and Damien. It reminds of some of my own friendships, as well as that between Damien and Amani. I love it and I won't stop writing it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You're not gonna win, Shay, so just give it up."

James chuckles and tosses another kernel of popcorn in the air before catching it in his mouth. He then stuffs the entire handful into his mouth, munching happily. When he finally swallows, he offers Damien a cheesy grin.

"You're a bigger child than your son is, man."

"Nah! I just really like popcorn and can't turn down a dare."

That makes Damien laugh. "You mean I could've just dared you to leave me the hell alone all those months ago?"

The dirty, unamused glare that James offers him just makes Damien laugh even harder. When James quirks a single brow to complete the image, Damien actually falls off the couch to the floor and narrowly misses smacking his head on the coffee table.

"For fuck's sake, Thorn, watch your head!"

Damien lies on his back on the floor, looking up at James. "Relax! I'm not even buzzed yet, let alone drunk. We've got a ways to go before I get bad enough to be considered a danger to myself and others."

"Look, everybody in this house knows that we're drinking tonight. If you die on my watch, regardless of who's responsible, Rutledge will kill me. She is one scary woman when she gets pissed."

"Pfft! Ann loves me," Damien says as he sits up, but doesn't get back on the couch yet.

James leans over to slap the back of Damien's head. "That's my point, idiot."

"Okay, okay!" Damien rubs the back of his head, then finishes off his beer. "No dying on your watch. Got it."

"Now that we're clear on that, let's get this stupid movie started. What are we watching again?"

" _Blazing Saddles_ , because you haven't lived until you've watched it."


End file.
